


Intensity Caged

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Cages, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober 2020, Masks, Serving As Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: A new year was about to begin in Auchendale and huge celebrations were being planned as the final month of the year was coming to a close. Many people were hosting new years parties and several bars and clubs had specials being offered for that night. There was even a city wide bar crawl being planned where people could start at any bar, grab a card and each bar would stamp the card as long as one drink was purchased. Many of the ride share and taxi services were offering discounted fares and free fares in certain areas. Overall the excitement had spread and almost everyone Lia knew was planning to do the bar crawl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Authors Note: When originally creating the kinktober list I missed that this day had duplicates so I re-rolled the kinks. I got really lucky on the rolls and felt that this would fit into Darnok and Lia’s story so here is an unplanned part 3.Thanks to @baby-bunting for giving me a premise that would fit perfectly.]

A new year was about to begin in Auchendale and huge celebrations were being planned as the final month of the year was coming to a close. Many people were hosting new years parties and several bars and clubs had specials being offered for that night. There was even a city wide bar crawl being planned where people could start at any bar, grab a card and each bar would stamp the card as long as one drink was purchased. Many of the ride share and taxi services were offering discounted fares and free fares in certain areas. Overall the excitement had spread and almost everyone Lia knew was planning to do the bar crawl. 

Lia had other plans. The club was holding a masquerade ball that night. It was a black tie affair, people were expected to dress the way they would for any gala event. Evening gowns and tuxedos were to be expected. At first Lia had worried, knowing those kinds of dresses could be expensive. Yes, cheap alternatives could be purchased online, but you got what you paid for and at the end of the day she wanted to invest in a nice dress. Of course she had saved up only to be surprised by Darnok with a trip into the city to one of those boutiques that required appointments to even shop there. 

It was exciting and strange allowing Darnok to spoil her this way. They still weren’t a couple, only getting together on weekends. Not even every weekend anymore. They had cut down their sessions to one weekend a month due to their schedules becoming incompatible. Also Lia suspected that Darnok had entered into a vanilla relationship and that was taking up most of his time. She was still submissive to him, but she wasn’t his personal sub. Something that Lia was ok with until she realized he might be seeing someone else. Yes they had tried and failed at having a normal relationship, it still hurt a little bit, thinking of him with anyone else. 

The shopping trip was nice though. For one day Lia was able to pretend they were a normal couple and that she was the one Darnok cared for. He spoiled her completely that day. Buying her a dress, shoes, and all the accessories she could want. The jewelry was a shock, especially since he wouldn’t let her look at the price tags for anything. Then he took her to lunch where they were able to have a real conversation, that was the part that hurt the most. The realization that they could exist like a normal couple, but that now it might be too late. 

A week before the ball Darnok called and told Lia that plans had changed. She wouldn’t need the dress anymore. She would be attending the function as his sub, not his date, and that he had something different for her to wear. At first Lia was crushed, wondering what she had done wrong, but after considering the change she was excited. She was going as his sub, which sounded like he was claiming her as his own. This maybe meant things were moving forward between them and Lia was excited all over again.

Instructions were provided and Lia arrived to the club a couple hours before the event was to start. She wore comfortable clothes as instructed and brought a bag with her. Lia had been informed that she would be dressing at the club and would need something comfortable to wear afterward.

Excited and nervous Lia arrived at the club with plenty of time. She was guided to a back room where she saw Darnok waiting for her. He wasn’t alone, there were several people back there, some she recognised. It looked like the subs were being given instructions and there were costumes being provided. Lia was curious and began to feel a bit uncertain. Walking up to Darnok she placed her hand in his and looked up at him. She trusted him and knew he would never ask her to do anything that would be beyond her limits. 

“My lovely little Lia, I am so happy you agreed to this. You honor me with your submission and this proves your dedication.” Darnok leaned down placing a kiss on Lia’s head.

Walking her over to one of the organizers Dar pulled her into his side and embraced her. He watched as she was measured and then they were left alone for a bit. He could tell she was nervous, maybe even apprehensive about what was happening. 

“I am going to explain what you will be doing for this event and I want to make sure this is something you can handle. This is an honor for all submissives that are participating. By volunteering for this you will be granted a special V.I.P. member access to the club for the life of your membership. Not everyone gets this offer, so I thought you would want it. I understand if after hearing the details you change your mind.” Darnok lifted Lia’s chin with one finger. “The choice, in the end is yours.”

Now Lia was really nervous. They didn’t just pass those V.I.P. memberships out to anyone. From what she understood you couldn’t even buy them. Only the owners of the club had the power to give them out, and they were not given out often. Even Darnok did not have one. He had upgraded access, but not V.I.P. access. This was a chance for both of them to be granted something unique and special, and Lia didn’t want to ruin it for either of them. 

“As you understand V.I.P. access is not granted to just anyone. As a volunteer you will be given access, I still have to earn my own. However, as I am the one that suggested you if you decide after the event you don’t want the V.I.P access that is your choice. I am already up for consideration so this event might be what grants access for both of us, I really hope it does as there is so much more I want to show you and share with you dear Lia.” Darnok stroked Lia’s cheek before continuing.

“You will be provided with a mask, and your body will be painted to look like art. There are areas of the club where the subs will be placed. I have requested a cage for you, this is for your comfort. Inside the cage people will not be able to reach you so you wont have to worry about being touched. You will be instructed on what to do once in the cage, but it is my understanding you are to serve as decoration. That means no speaking, and they will tell you if you will be required to move or remain still. Is this something you think you can do?” Darnok stepped back to give Lia some space to decide.

Lia thought over the options. She would be naked, wearing only a mask and body paint, and placed in a cage. People wouldn’t be able to touch her, but she would be on display. She would be an object, unable to talk and possibly move. It didn’t sound fun at all, she had been looking forward to the party. However, this would make Darnok happy, and it was something unique she had never thought about trying. It would test her abilities as a sub and could prove to be more fun than it sounds. She was nervous about the party and this would be a way for her to observe but not have to worry as much about interacting with other people at the party.

Taking everything into consideration Lia slipped her hand into Darnok’s larger one. “I will do this if it pleases you, who knows maybe we will discover something new.” She was remaining positive even though somewhere inside she was nervous and worried. “I trust you Darnok and I know you wouldn’t suggest this if you didn’t think I could handle it.”

Darnok was happy that Lia agreed and he escorted her over to the attendants that would be preparing her for the event. “This is where we must part. I am afraid they will not let anyone see the subs before they are done. With the paint and mask, you will be a mystery even to me. A true Dom will recognize his sub regardless, let us hope I can recognize you.” Darnok pulled away leaving Lia alone with the attendants. 

This, Lia realized, may have been a big part of why he wanted to do this. It would be a test for them. Would he be able to recognise her with her face and physical features obscured. Would he innately know her, or would she be a mystery to him. Lia was both worried and excited. On one hand this could prove that there was something stronger between them, on the other it could prove the opposite to be true. Something Lia worried about more and more as time went on. 

Soon Lia was shuffled off and the process was begun. Several masks were tried on her face as a couple of artists began to paint her body. Many masks were rejected before the choices could be narrowed down. The masks were elaborate covering most of the face in some options, while others at least had the mouth free. The mask that was selected was white with silver accents and diamontes. It looked to be covered in diamonds, but the attendant assured Lia that they were only diamontes. As they were shinier and more reflective than actual diamonds. 

The main structure of the mask covered her eyes with silver filigree winding up and around the eyes. Beneath the eyes, and across the bridge of the nose were strings of the diamontes, the strings hanging past her chin. This mask would obscure every part of her face but her eyes. Which the attendant used makeup to make her eyes stand out behind the mask. The brightness of the mask was in contrast with the darker colors of her body paint.

The body paint was mostly blacks, greys, and deep blues. With accents of silver and white strategically placed to draw the eye. Otherwise Lia was completely nude. The attendants had even colored her pubic hair with a gel and powder so it was pure white. Finishing it off with silver glitter. She was instructed to sit spread eagle for 15 minutes to allow it to dry. For safety they coated her folds with a lubricant that was thick and would prevent the glitter from getting inside of her. Though they assured her it was body safe as it was the same glitter used in bath products and would not harm her.

The finishing touches were added to the paint and body glue was used to mount gemstones to her skin. Most of them were white or iridescent but a few blue and purple jewels were added as accents to finish off the look. The cage she would be put in had lights trained on it and when the lights hit her bejeweled body she would glitter and glow, the effect not unsimilar to a disco ball as light would refract off the many gems of her mask and on her body. 

Lia was informed that she would be placed in a hanging cage and sat upon a silver cushion. She was not to move more than once every 15 minutes and her movements had to be slight. Once an hour the cages would have the lights turned off so the ‘art pieces’ could change to a new pose. Once in the new pose it would have to be held following the same instructions from before. The party was to last most of the evening and the subs in the cages would be given a short break after two hours to stretch, use the facilities, and hydrate. For their safety an onstaff medic would look each sub over before allowing them back in their cages. 

Overall Lia was more excited than afraid. After seeing herself she was pleasantly surprised. She didn’t look like herself, she didn’t even look human. She looked like some kind of ethereal being made of jewels and light. She felt that with the choices of the body paint, she almost looked like a walking galaxy and she loved it. Of course that meant it would be near impossible to tell who she was. That brought some comfort as she wasn’t sure how she felt about strangers looking at her naked and knowing her so intimately. It also worried her because if she couldn’t recognize herself, how would Darnok know her?

An attendant escorted her out and helped her into her cage. The party was going to be starting and they wanted the subs in their places before the main event area opened up to the crowd. Lia got comfortable on her pillow as she looked at the other subs striking complex poses. She knew herself and her body. She wasn’t trained for this so simple poses would keep her from being sore and tired too soon. Lounging back on the pillow, as the lights turned on, she realized she wouldn’t need a fancy pose. She lit up like the night sky and the diamonties changed colors with the lights. The effect was magical.

As the party started and the room filled with music and chatting Lia was lulled into subspace slowly and naturally. She felt safe and relaxed on her pillow as people came near her cage but couldn’t touch her. Falling into subspace allowed her to remain still much easier and she watched the room with a somewhat dazed feel. She wasn’t fully alert, far too relaxed to feel jittery any more. Not having to talk, hold up a conversation, engage in small talk, meet strangers, and participate in normal party activities Lia found herself strangely relaxed. 

Her first break came as a surprise, having not realized that so much time had already passed. She had not even been looking for Darnok. She was helped out of the cage and carried to the back. The medic assessed her, smiling as she seemed perfectly fine. One of the attendants made sure she stretched her body and drank enough. She also made sure Lia used the facilities regardless of whether she felt she needed to. The attendant recognized subspace when she saw it and assisted Lia making sure she was well cared for before being put back in the cage. 

Choosing a new position made Lia a bit more aware and now she could focus on people at the party. She had enjoyed the relaxation of the first couple of hours but now she wanted to be a bit more observant of the party and those in attendance. There were a couple times where she thought she saw Darnok but could not be sure. So she tried to keep an eye on the crowd without moving too much. 

It was another half hour or so before Lia finally saw him, Darnok, she wanted him to see her to notice her but she could not risk calling attention to herself. All she could do was watch, a smile on her face as she saw how handsome he looked in a tux. He always wore suits, but he looked even more handsome like this. He had even tamed his mohawk a bit for the event. His jewelry had been polished to a shine, looking so powerful standing there. Her smile grew as she stared at him, laughing and talking with others enjoying the event. 

Lia’s smile fell as she saw a woman slip her arm into Darnok’s and lean on him in a way that bespoke familiarity. Maybe she was just a friend but there was something in the way Dar looked at her, spoke to her, that made Lia suspect that perhaps this woman was something more. Glad for her mask, Lia’s expression changed with no one else aware. Hurt filled her as she watched Darnok enjoy the company of a beautiful and clearly sophisticated woman. Was this who he was with now? Lia had long suspected he was in a relationship, but she assumed it was a vanilla relationship. One where he could not express this side of himself. If that wasn’t the case then why did he still come to her? Was this his way of pushing her away? Was this why he changed his mind about her being his date and her being a fixture at the party. Was this his way of showing her the truth. 

Crushed and near tears Lia closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She was jumping to conclusions, making assumptions, and had more questions than answers. Taking a slow breath she opened her eyes and tried to focus on anything but Darnok. Maybe she was wrong and she was upsetting herself for no reason. They could talk when this was over, they had needed to talk for a while now, this was the push Lia needed to rock the boat as it were. She couldn’t live like this, she couldn’t keep wondering where she stood.

For now she would let herself enjoy the party. She liked being in the cage as a piece of art. Lia felt beautiful and desirable. Many people came up to her cage, staring at her, remarking on her beauty. Several people detailed their desire for her, one even asked an attendant if she was free to take home after the event. Thankfully since she could not speak the attendant informed him that she was not available. 

As the party continued Lia found she could not slip back into that comfortable warmth of subspace. Too wracked with worry to enjoy the rest of the experience. Yes, once this night was over, she would have to speak to Darnok. They could not continue this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the event, Lia has a lot she needs to discuss with Darnok. She finds out who the woman he was with actually is, and they renegotiate their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Authors Note: I wrote this last night as a bridge between last years kinktober and this years. I have lots of plans for these two and this world]

The event at The Scarlet Eclipse didn’t finish until after midnight, but the caged subs had been taken to the back at midnight to allow the assistance time to remove the costumes and have the medics do a final check on them. Lia had come out of the situation physically ok, her body strangely relaxed, though some places where the jewels had been stuck were a little red from where they had rubbed or the adhesive had stuck particularly well. Otherwise, Lia was in perfect health. Physically at least, mentally was a different story. 

As much as she tried not to, she found her eyes searching for Darnok and the woman that was with him. Sometimes he was by himself, but most of the time he was with her. While she did hang on his arm, she did not appear to be overly affectionate with him. Lia never saw them kiss, or show any form of deep intimacy. She was confused, hurt and confused. It didn’t make sense to bring someone he wasn’t even attached to if she was an option. Lia had to believe there was more to the situation than what she saw and she promised herself that when she spoke to Darnok she would keep her emotions in check and do her best to be rational. 

It took the attendants a good amount of time to clean off all of the body paint, make up, and glitter. While they were working Lia was brought refreshments, plenty of water, a protein drink, and some fruits, nuts, and cheeses. They advised that a heavy meal might not sit well, but that she still needed to eat something. Lia found it to be refreshing and was glad that she didn’t feel sick. It would be difficult to hold a conversation if she was nauseous the whole time, though the nausea could still happen. Seeing Darnok with the other woman had caused her stomach to drop in a rather unpleasant way.

Once clean Lia dressed in the comfortable loungewear she had brought with her at Darnok’s recommendation. After that evening, she needed to feel softness and warmth again. The material was her favorite, the most cozy sleep set she owned. Not that she would usually go out in public in pajamas, but this was a unique situation. Once dressed she was escorted to the lounge area with the other subs and encouraged to just relax while the staff helped the party wind down. 

Some of the subs were sitting together, chatting quietly in hushed tones. Others were off by themselves having brought entertainment with them. Lia had not thought to pack a book or anything other than her phone. Though she noticed a couple others looked like they might be sleeping and a nap sounded glorious. She wondered if she would see Darnok again, or if he would just leave. At least she had been smart enough to drive herself. That way she wasn’t stranded. 

Time passed seemingly slowly but eventually people began to filter in. Lia realized it was the Dominants, the other half of the pairs. She watched as subs were praised and doted on. It made something twist inside Lia and she found herself having to turn away, pretending she was just getting more comfortable where she was sitting. As more time passed Lia worried that Darnok had indeed left her there. She felt hot tears prick at her eyes but she relaxed her face, took several slow breaths, and blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. 

Almost ready to just leave she heard Darnok’s unmistakable voice followed by a laugh that made the hair rise on the back of Lia’s neck. Turning she saw Darnok with the woman from earlier. It was bad enough she had to see them together at the event, but now this? Lia was ready to just walk out, this was not what she had agreed to. However, before she could move to stand the woman moved past Darnok and over to one of the other subs and began to dote on them. Now Lia was completely confused and her emotions were a mess. 

Darnok stepped over to Lia with a big smile on his face. “Oh Lia my dear you were wonderful. I heard nothing but nice things from the staff. You behaved so well, and apparently were an ideally behaved sub even in sub-space. I am so thrilled you were able to achieve that. I hope it wasn’t too rough for you, are you sore?”

Lia just blinked slowly at Darnok. Maybe she misunderstood the situation completely. He was still going to have to explain some things, but some of the hurt began to fade as Darnok praised her. “I feel ok. Some soreness and stiffness, but overall I am alright.”

“You don’t sound alright pet, I am sure you are exhausted. Is there anything I can get you?” Darnok looked Lia over with concern.

“An explanation would be nice.” Her voice was colder than she meant it to be.

Darnok looked confused, the wheels in his head turning. It took a few moments for him to piece together what she might be talking about. “Is this because I changed your attendance from my date to my sub?” 

“That would be part of it. At first I thought one thing, then I saw you at the party and thought another, and now, I am really just not sure what is going on.” Lia hated the way she sounded, like some bitter jealous person, but maybe she was. 

“Ahh, yes, let me explain. When I heard more details about the event I realized that this was simply an opportunity that could not be passed up. V.I.P. access is not just given to anyone, you can’t even buy it no matter how rich you are. I knew you could handle this, even though I am sure it pushed your limits. I have such confidence in your abilities and while you have not been a member long, I feel that this was the kind of opportunity you might regret passing up. I spoke with the owners, explained that while you were new I was confident that you would be perfect for this, and they agreed.” Darnok was smiling, reaching out he stroked Lia’s cheek.

“I will admit, there was a part of me that envied you this opportunity. They made it clear that you being granted access would not mean that I would be granted access as well, and nothing is guaranteed. They will be going over the performances of the subs tonight and eliminating any that they feel did not do well enough to be granted access.” Darnok rubbed the back of his neck. “That is where my date came in.” He held Lia’s hand. “It was purely professional I assure you. I am not exactly her type. The woman you saw me with is Morwenna Gould, a prominent Domme at this club. She has sway and influence beyond most here. Joining her put me in a position where I could be granted access as well, and I.” Darnok paused.

“Lia.” Lifting her chin with one large finger. “I feared if you went without me, that you would replace me. There are others that I know can offer you more than I am able to, and I did not want to lose you.” There was a half smile on his face. “Even I can be insecure sometimes, and for any hurt this caused you I am deeply sorry.”

It was a lot to take in, Lia listened, keeping to her promise that she would make sure her emotions stayed in check. Once she knew the whole situation it made more sense, it didn’t heal all the hurt, but it helped. Knowing the woman was not someone he loved, or was intimately tied to helped more than any other part of his explanation. Seeing his insecurity laid bare made her skin flush. His eyes were so earnest, so open, she could not resist the desire to simply forgive him and push it all off as a misunderstanding.

“I am sorry too, I should not have let my mind and emotions run away with me. I guess it hurt a little at first when you changed things, and then hurt more when I saw you with her. I thought I was being replaced, pushed aside, forgotten.” Lia looked away, feeling shame for all that she had felt. 

Darnok turned her face back to his. “Oh Lia, my sweet little pet. I never meant for you to feel such things. Perhaps we should have a deeper conversation later. Discuss our arrangement further.”

Lia nodded, they had needed to have that talk for a while now. Things had been changing for them and perhaps an airing of grievances and a renegotiation could re-spark some of what they had lost. Before Lia could say anything Morwenna had walked up and addressed Darnok, interrupting them.

“Your sub is positively enchanting to look at, I dare say I am quite envious that you possess such a splendid little jewel.” Ms. Gould nodded to Lia giving her a gentle smile. “My dearest if you ever tire of his brutishness, I would be happy to show you a different side of things.” Morwenna winked with a small laugh. “Oh don’t look so scandalized, I tease, I tease.”

“Really, this is not appropriate you will scare her.” Darnok shook his head and looked the Domme up and down. “Did your sub do well?”

“Of course. She is one of my best, perfection really. That isn’t why I am here. I have to say that your sub has impressed the owners more than anyone here. For her first time at such an event, and to my understanding, her first time doing anything like this, she performed above and beyond any expectation and one of the most desired works of art at the party. Whomever chose her look should get a promotion I was simply stunned when you pointed her out.”

Lia’s eyes widened. So Darnok had known who she was. How did she never catch him looking at her. Had she been so caught up in her own head that she missed it. Was he just subtle, not wanting to make her nervous. She would ask him about it, but later. Now that she knew the truth Morwenna no longer upset her, but she did make Lia uneasy.

“I knew my little Lia would be perfect, the moment I was informed of what the sub participation would be, I just knew I had to try and get her involved. I am glad I did. I requested quite a few prints if I am honest.” Darnok patted Lia’s hand.

“Now that I have praised your sub I suppose I should explain why I came over. As you know, I am terribly competitive and with her performance I thought if you both are accepted into the V. I.P. club that perhaps you would be interested in a little wager? Even if you aren’t accepted, I would still be interested.”

“A wager?” Darnok raised a brow. “What kind of wager?”

“Now, now, none of that. Focus on your sub. We will talk later. I just wanted it to be on your mind.” Morwenna blew a kiss to Lia and headed back over to her sub, the both of them leaving without so much as a backward glance.

Lia looked at Darnok curiously. “It seems we have quite a bit to talk about. I am not sure where we should go for that though?”

“I have a room at the nearby hotel. I figured it would be better than trying to drive back to the city so late.” Darnok handed Lia a small slip of paper. “You will have to drive there from here, I am not certain you can leave your car here once they close.”

Lia nodded and slipped the paper into her bag before standing. Darnok walked her to her car and made sure she was safely inside before stepping over to a dark vehicle. The driver got out and opened the door for him and Lia watched as Darnok climbed inside the huge SUV. This, along with every other obvious hint, pointed to Darnok having a lot of money. 

When she pulled up to the hotel she was surprised it was so modest. Though Auchendale wasn’t exactly a bustling hub. Nothing like Oreth’Thalor where Darnok lived and worked. Still, it was a nice hotel and Lia felt under dressed in her night clothes. Hoping she wouldn’t get turned away by the front desk, Lia grabbed her bag and headed inside. Darnok was waiting for her with a smile and led her up to his room. Which was a rather nice room if she was honest. 

Sitting on the couch Lia got comfortable as Darnok removed most of his tux, sitting in just the shirt and pants, looking far more comfortable and quite handsome. She sipped at the water he had given her and waited for him to begin speaking. She knew that this was going to be a long conversation.

“We have known each other for quite some time now, and while our relationship began in a rather unorthodox fashion I would not change it. However, I think we are past time for renegotiations especially since we never really set up anything official. I need you to understand that I keep my vanilla life and this life separate and that is how it must remain. I protect my privacy and it is simply not feasible for me to allow these separate aspects of my life to blend at this time.” Darnok glanced at Lia to see her reaction so far. 

“Our time together recently has been sparse and I would like to change that. I can increase to every other weekend over the next month or so, and then every weekend can be considered based on any time constraints we both have. I understand part of the problem was your job and I was wondering if anything could be done about that? I really would like to see you more than once a month.”

Lia struggled a bit with her schedule and getting consistent days off would not be easy, but it was something she was willing to try and do if it meant seeing him more. “I can work towards that. I can’t promise every weekend, I would lose my job, but I have been there just long enough now that I have a bit more negotiating power with my schedule. I would just need to know in advance which days so I can be prepared.” 

“That won’t be an issue, I can create a calendar and share it with you. It can be one that we use together to help us schedule our time better. I don’t know why it never occurred to me before, but this could help us if we both end up with a day off during the week and can switch out the weekend day, give us some variety.” He was smiling now, it was a soft gentle smile.

“I know that for a while we were testing limits, pushing ourselves and we lost that as our time together was compromised. I would like to try and get back to that when we feel ready. I know you have so much potential in you and I would love to see you bloom.”

Lia blushed as she thought of some of the limits they had spoken of before and was curious to see if they could recapture some of what they had before. She knew her feelings for him had changed and they were a lot more muddy and complicated now. After their little excursion into the city, she wondered if maybe they could try dating again, but wasn’t sure if this was the right time to suggest it.

“We will have to keep our meetings to The Scarlet Eclipse and Possibly this hotel. I am impressed with the service here so I may use it more, perhaps for a long weekend. Something we had not tried yet. As I said my privacy is important to me and trips into the city, dates and such will have to cease.” Darnok could see the emotion in Lia’s eyes before she could hide it. “I know it seems harsh but it is necessary to maintain the separation between the two sides of my life.” Leaning forward Dar smiled gently at Lia. “I want you as my sub, I want this to continue, but we need more structure so we both can get what we need from this.”

Lia felt as if she had much less say and control over their relationship than he did, this all seemed to be more in his favor than hers, but then she was the sub and she did not want to lose him. Maybe this would be temporary as Darnok sorted out their new normal. It could change, they had changed in the past, and could again. Maybe they just needed to get back to the basics, back to what drew them together in the first place. Maybe then he would remember their passion, remember what made him mark her that first night.

“I want you as my dominant, more than I realized at first. I really have never had anything like this and I don’t want to lose it. You are probably right, you know more about this lifestyle than I do and maybe structure is something we have needed for a while.” She smiled, but there was hesitation there and she knew he could see it.

“Oh sweet Lia, please don’t take this personally or as something wrong. You said it well, we need structure, and this is the best way to achieve that. Come here darling, let me hold you just for a little while. You don’t have to stay the night if you are uncomfortable with that.”

Lia stood and moved over to Darnok, sliding easily into his lap and leaning into his powerful chest. She knew herself well enough to know she would not go home tonight. She would share his bed, give herself to him if he desired it, and wake up in his arms wanting him more than she already did. It couldn’t be helped, she had grown attached and she would take anything he offered. 

The night went almost as Lia expected. They shared a bed, and Darnok did desire her. What she had not expected was the intensity, the passion, and how gentle he was. It felt more like love making than sex, and it broke her heart even more. For a brief moment Lia felt what she imagined someone he cared for might feel with him. Something she hoped to be true, he couldn’t be this way if the emotions weren’t actually there could he?

Morning came and she was reluctant to leave, but they both had lives to get back to and Lia had a lot to think about. She wasn’t sure how long it would be before their visits started up again. Something she was both eager for and dreading slightly.

After a few days she received an invite to a shared calendar and was able to renegotiate her schedule. She had gotten quite lucky that a few other people were looking to adjust their schedules as well to accommodate their own needs and it worked out in her favor. It felt like the only thing that was working out for her so far. She had not heard back from the club and was afraid that Darnok would get the V.I.P. invite and she wouldn’t. A thought that hadn’t really worried her until her imagination decided to run away with that idea. 

It was only a few days before they were to meet up since the event that Lia finally heard from the owners of The Scarlet Eclipse. She sat down hard on the couch as she read the letter, the discreet black card falling onto her lap. She had been accepted. Her Membership fee was waived for the first year of her new status and would start up again at a different rate if she chose to keep it. 

This was a bit of a shock as that part had not been mentioned. The basic membership she had started with was quite affordable, but she had been forced to upgrade to help accommodate what both her and Darnok required. It wasn’t cheap, and she worried just how much the V.I.P. membership was going to cost after the first year. She was sure that would be provided at some point and decided it was best to just enjoy it and worry about cost later.


End file.
